Papayaseeker (shipfic, characters have no pages yet)
Prolague The sky was dark, and vaccant of stars. None of the moons were shining, none of the creatures stirred. Two large eggs lay in the middle of the woods, one’s shell a light purple. The other one was black as the night that surrounded them. Nothing around it stirred. They were half buried in mud, and covered in a blanket of leaves, Almost barely noticeable. A distant voice sounded, followed by a flap of wings. “Come on Thoughtseeker! They’re going to be hatching!” The voice came from a dragon, flying fast, yellow with excitement. She stood out against the bleak, dark sky. “Papaya, slow down. I’m still half asleep.” The black dragon said, yawning as if to support his claim. “Well you’d better wake up for our child. They’d want you to be awake.” Papaya said, her scales shifting to a green. Thoughtseeker sighed, and flew down to the clearing. Papaya walked over to her children, and brushed some of the dirt off of them. One of them moved ever so slightly. A small cracking noise came from it. And out of the black shell, burst a small dragonet. His scales were a dark blue, with occasional white spots. They then faded to red, as the young dragonet examined his surroundings. “Aww, he’s so cute!” Papaya said, cradling her son in her talons. His scales shifted to pink, and he cooed. “I thing we should call him Shadow Spot. You know, his scales really look like one.” Thoughtseeker said, as he heard another crack. Papaya set the dragonet sown, and turned to the other egg. It cracked, and splintered. A ray of moonlight poked through the clouds, and shone n the forest, welcoming the new arrivals. The shell cracked once more, and split into two. Another baby dragonet fell out of it. It had dark purple-grey scales, and light purple scales on it’s underbelly. The white scales on her side quickly faded into purple, as her father stepped foreward. “Hello, little one.” The Nightwing said, smiling. “I’m naming her.” Papaya said, as she looked at the young dragonet. The baby spread one of her wings, and looked at the underside of it. She accidentally lost her balance, and landed in the dirt. Papaya laughed, and looked at the child’s wing. It was black, with colors splashed all over it. “I’m thinking-“ “Thoughtseeker, it’s my turn.” Papaya said, looking at the baby dragonet. “Yeesh, don’t be so harsh.” Thoughtseeker mumbled, as Papaya examined the baby. “Nebula. Your name is Nebula.” Papaya declared, and Thoughtseeker agreed. She looked down at her two dragonets, who were now deadlocked in a small battle. She gasped when she saw blood on Shadow Spot’s talons. She glanced at Nebula, and saw blood at hers too. She blinked her eyes, and the vision went away. “Papaya? Are you okay?” The Nightwing asked. “Y-yea. Just my eyes playing tricks on me.” The dazed dragon said, as she realized her scales had turned a light green in fear. They slowly shifted to pink, as she turned to her lover. “Let’s go home.” Thoughtseeker suggested, as he picked up Shadow Spot. Papaya sighed, and picked her newborn Daughter up, flying after her mate. __FORCETOC__ Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (Jos98ie) Category:Genre (Romance)